highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilith
Lilith is the spawn of Ophis created from her stolen powers in Volume 11 and is currently considered as Ophis by the Alliance and Khaos Brigade. Appearance Lilith looks exactly like Ophis except she has a pony tail. It is unknown if she can shapeshift her appearance like Ophis. Personality Lilith acts in a similar way as Ophis, and rarely shows any sort of emotion. She also appears to love eating sweets. History Lilith was created by Khaos Brigade some time after Ophis' powers were stolen by Cao Cao. She was then placed as Rizevim's personal bodyguard. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Lilith was first introduced in Volume 16, where Rizevim told Azazel and the others that Lilith acts as his bodyguard. She was later seen in front of a shop in the Tepes Faction's town by Issei and some of the girls, staring at an accessory that has the shape of a red Dragon. After Issei bought the accessory for her and was about to leave, Lilith pulled Issei's clothes and said that she was hungry. Issei and the group then led her to a restaurant and after eating, she left saying that she has to protect Rizevim. After Marius Tepes was killed by Gasper and the second Holy Grail restored to Valerie Tepes, Lilith appeared alongside Rizevim, and was able to deflect Xenovia's full force attack by just a swing of her arm. She was later seen with Rizevim and Euclid Lucifuge retreating using a magic circle, where she looked at Issei at the last moment. She took part in the attack of Qlippoth on Heaven in Volume 18 always acompaning Rizevim and when he attacked Asia Argento, Fafnir went into Outrage mode, knocking Lilith away with his tail before overwhelming Rizevim with a barrage of attacks and legendary weapons. After that she retired with Rizevim when he was attacked by both Issei at first and later Michael. In Volume 20 she was tasked by Rizevim to protect Agreas' core room in which there were hundreds of Boosted Gear Scale Mail replicas along with a sleeping 666 (Trihexa), and during D×D attack on Agreas (after Rizevim sent Níðhǫggr to kidnap Issei's parents and the Evil Dragon injured Ophis after she whitstood all of Níðhǫggr attacks directed to the Spectre Dragon egg without resisting them so that he wouldn't kill Issei's parents) she was aproached by Azazel who tried to convince her to let him pass by bribing her with a chocolate bar before Rizevim arrived after being beaten by Issei's new power and later Vali, who along with Azazel managed to convince her to join them to meet her other half, Great Red, and Issei again, and be given lots of candies. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Like the original Ophis, Lilith possesses immense strength. She was able to take the full force attack of the Ex-Durandal with her bare hands and was able to reflect the attack by simply putting her hand forward and swinging it to the side. Quotes *".....Rizevim, protect, Lilith’s duty." (Volume 16, Life 2) Trivia *Rizevim Livan Lucifer named Lilith after his mother, Lilith, who was known as "The Beginning Mother of all Devils". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Khaos Brigade